


Hel's Retribution

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: Of Gods and Vessels [3]
Category: The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: Graphic Description, Hel's Retribution, Niflheimr | Niflheim, References to Loki's Punishment, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 21:33:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9258140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: Hel gets retribution for the mistreatment of her mortal vessel.





	

The bones snapped like dry twigs beneath her feet, as she walked the familiar path. The tortured cries were muffled and forgotten, as was the justice for self-serving peoples—to fade in time, to a world where nobody would ever remember their name. The punishment was an old one, from when the faith was still fresh faced and new to the world, and their people still recognized the Aesir as the gods they were. And much like these souls, those beliefs had diminished and faded into memory and myth.

But that was the way of the world; what mattered more to her now, was her destination. She was visiting an old friend, after all.

“How do you fare today, Colin? Well, I hope?”

Her captive writhed on the rock he was chained to, as venom dripped onto his already raw and bleeding body. Welts and blisters covered his torso, skin peeling back in some places and oozing under the onslaught of the viper’s venom.

He laughed weakly as he tried to roll his head to face her, “Excellent! This bastard’s poison is extra fucking potent today.”

“Good,” Hel chuckled as she stepped up to the tree that loomed above her captive, “I’m so happy to know that she’s being such a good hostess to you.”

“Really? I thought your heart was as shriveled and dead as you, you rotting bitch,” Colin wheezed, another drop landed on his chest and sizzled quietly.

“Mmmm,” Hel crooned, stroking over the snake’s head, lovingly, “I feel a great many things, Gunderson, despite my shriveled heart. Satisfaction being the most prominent at the moment.”

She stroked her finger down the snake’s head, and watched as it shivered gently, it’s scales rippling and changing color; it’s scales turning from deep-onyx, to a coppery-red.

“The taipan, again?” Colin groaned, clenching his teeth in pain, “You’re fucking favorite…”

“Did you know, that the inland taipan is actually very shy?” Hel asked, as she watched the snakes full transformation, “It’s small, and would rather flee from danger, than confront it. The coastal taipan, however, grows very large, and is quite aggressive. They’re the most venomous snake known to human-kind; of _course_ she is my favorite.”

“Snakes are quite a phallic symbol, you know? And I do believe your daddy issues are growing quite old, I could always help with that,” he leered.

Hel laughed again and watched as the snake’s head split into three, each dripping venom at a steady pace now. Colin’s screams echoed off the walls and rattled the leaves of her pet’s tree as the stench of burned and rotting flesh choked the room.

“Oh, it is not _my_ father I have a problem with, Colin, it is my dear Eva’s. You were not very nice to my vessel.”

“You’re a fucking goddess! _Why do you give a shit?!_ ”

She suddenly struck out and clasped his face in her rotten hand, blackened nails digging into his cheeks as she ducked in close to sneer at him.

“I am Hel, Goddess of Niflheim and Mistress of Death, ruler of these halls and judge to every soul that passes into them; Eva should have been treated as such, as the goddess she was in life, before she rose, and _especially_ after her coming of age,” she hissed, eyes full of fire and ice, “You are a disgusting excuse for a human, and an even worse example of a parent.

“You so loved being my father’s vessel, Colin, believing yourself to be all important, so _this_ is how you will spend your days until Ragnarök, chained to a rock as you burn at the teeth of my favored pet! For you are everything cruel and greedy in the Midgardian world, Gunderson; even _I_ am not as much a monster as you.”

She lifted his face above the rock, and slammed it back down before gracefully standing and walking away, back down the familiar path of bones, and back to her beloved hall.

“I shall tell Eva you’re doing well, Colin; she’ll be so glad to hear of it. And don’t worry, she is _finally_ being treated as the princess she always was. As is,” she snapped her fingers, and the snake started to work her way down the branches of her tree, “You’ll be busy for the next few millennia.”

Her captive’s screams rose to new heights as the snake began to bite his body repeatedly, a smile forming on her half-dead lips as she strode away.

**~FIN~**

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I had no intention of this being the story to break my writer's block, but whoops! I swear I _do_ have other Gods/vessels in the works for this series, but this kind of hit me on my daily commute and I kinda had to get it out of my system. I hope it reads as it played out in my head, and I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
